The Arrow of Words that Pierce through Darkness
The Arrow of Words that Pierce through Darkness is the 7th chapter of Guilty Gear Xtra. Summary A scenes of assorted objects (a cat, a watch, a bettle and then an apple) overlayed with a mystery voice asking Tyr questions about what he sees and how he feels - presumably something from Tyr's memory. The scene shifts to show the Fenrir - the dragon-like weapon which appears on Tyr's arm, now in sentient form - telling Tyr that he has the name of a god who sacrificed his right arm to Fenrir. With that, Fenrir bites off Tyr's arm. The scene goes back to reality, where Anji is now carrying the unconscious Mizuha, Axl having disappeared. Suddenly, there's a strange pulse of energy from Tyr, who'd until then been out cold. He stands up, Fenrir again appearing on his arm, but also extending back so that material of the same dark, scaly texture covers his entire body. Anji stares, and wonders if this transformation means the boy is actually a Gear. As Anji watches, a statue near Tyr disintegrates and is transformed completely into flower petals. Anji calls out to Tyr, but gets no response, and realises the boy doesn't even seem to be conscious of what's happening. Anji tries attacking Tyr, only to see even his own magic transformed into petals before it can get close. As more things around them begin to similarly disintegrate, Anji hurries to get further away. He lists off the five known kinds of magic (fire, water, wind, lightning and Ki), but can't find nothing to explain the power Tyr is showing, and concludes he can't be a Gear - he's something even stranger. Mizuha begins to wake up, and wants to know where she is and where Axl and Tyr are. Anji tells her Axl's gone but there's no need to worry about him, but Tyr is in far worse state. Mizuha calls out to Tyr in shock when she sees him, and Anji is surprised to see Tyr appear to react to the sound of her voice. She tries to get to him, and Anji barely stops her before she gets transformed into petals like everything else. Mizuha begs him to tell her what she can do to help. Anji remembers Tyr reacting to the sound of her calling out, and decides there might be a way she could get through to him. Anji explains what Mizuha can do as 'Kotodama' or the 'power in words', being a Ki-based power passed down in the songs of the Mikos at their shrine. Anything else which went near Tyr would become petals, however, since speech traveled only as waves in the air, the 'arrow of words' should still reach him. Using the Zessen to amplify and direct the sound, Anji has Mizuha call out to Tyr. The scene changes back to the dream sequence where Tyr is still fleeing from the dragon. He hears Mizuha's voice calling his name over and over, and we see her hand catching his and pulling him out. Back in the real world, Tyr transforms back to normal and collapses, most of his clothing shredded. Mizuha runs to his side. The scene changes again to where Gabriel and Potemkin are watching these events via a television screen. Gabriel talks about a 'mothership' - presumably connected to the falling Gears - which appeared to be being called towards London by a strange electrical wave. He identifies what's been going on down there with Mizuha as the source of the wave, and seems to have finally figured out what's going on. He sends Potemkin down to find them and bring them back to Zepp. The chapter ends with Potemkin heading off on his mission. Characters In Order of Appearance *Johnny (one-panel cameo) *May (one-panel cameo) *Tyr *Fenrir *Anji Mito *Mizuha *Gabriel *Potemkin Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapter